Story
Here is list of currently released chapter of the Game, A summary will be posted here, but each chapter will have it's own page as well. Prologue - 00 Summary The explanation of the universe of the game is being told in the opening narration. The conference that held by Noah Rosencrantz, attended by Cain Rosencrantz, Emzara, Sheilah Carmine and Aria Lotus. Announcing the Successor War for the 12th Ark as well as the condition of the three fraction of humanity, their differ in thinking and their part of the world. The Fraction that want to helps all humanity, leads by the Rosencrantz. The fraction that wants to helps the chosen humanity, leads by Sheilah. And the fraction that wants to follow the destiny, leads by the Lotus Region. See Prologue for in depth translation. Prologue - 01 Summary We are greeted with Manase's dream from the start of the episode. Later on we see his first meeting with Farfalla, and continues to see a sneak peek of his daily life. We also get to see how the relationship between each fraction, or to be specific how the Merit Classy behaves toward the All Human Immigrant, we also being told about the crisis they are facing in Planet Noah in general. We could see that in the Planet Noah, they share common grounds for dinning. In this prologue there are more people that appears, they are Manase Mifune, Farfalla. and then at the dinning hall there are Kayamori Ren, Fujimoto Sachi, Monica Randall, Arata Enju, Lucia Olive as well as Manase from the All Human Fraction, along with Chris Behlendorf, Honda Masanobu, Vivianna Sarinana and Gigi Violet from the Merit Classy. See Prologue - 01 for in depth translation Prologue - 02 Summary The prologue start of with Manase's team failing to get a win in a practice battle. Later on, Manase's team was wondering why they are not in sync until another team leader, Yui comes into the discussion, She is in the same fraction with Manase. After a little talk with Yui, they found out that their next practice is against Yui's team. Again, we are greeted by Ren's curse. But this time, they ends in a tie. Just when Manase and Arata's about to start a meeting to reflect on their weakspots, they Monika came crashing to Manase with a high spirit, that's is due to seeing a large battle ark. The talk shortly ends with few of them going into the battle ark, while Manase got caught in a talk with the ark owner, Mikhail Surkov from the End Fraction. He then once again got caught in a talk with Jean Lannes, after a few talk about their past battles, Manase regains his confident, just then when Jean leaves and his team comes back, their attention cut short by an Emergency Calls.... See Prologue - 02 for in depth translation Prologue - 03 Summary This part mainly focuses on each fraction ideals and goals. started by Noah that announce the founding of the 12th Ark, Ark Sagitarius and it's successor war. Manase's team who is listening to the announcement then start to question their own purposes and resolution, which then cut short by each representative speech, first by Cain Rosencrantz as the All Human Immigrant representative, then continued by Sheilah Carmine who is the Chosen Immigrant representative as well as Merit Classy Foundation commander. Then closed by Aria Lotus who is the representative of End Fraction, as well as the lord of the Lotus Religion. After that, Manase's Team talks about their re-formed resolution after listening to each representative speech, Manase then got a messages from Cain, ordering him and Arata to gather at conference room. Then, Manase proceed to wonder about his own belief, stating that each fraction have it's own points, that there are no fraction that is completely wrong, or completely right. The prologue ends with Manase and Arata walks to the conference room. See Prologue - 03 for in depth translation Category:Story Category:Game